Raichu's Story
by Darkblur
Summary: A small, side-story to "The Legendary Journey". This is just the past of Rios' Raichu. Please read "The Legendary Journey" before this one, you'll learn what you need to understand this story. Pokemon Oneshot. Rated to be on the safe-side.


**Well, here's the story of Raichu's past. It doesn't affect the main storyline of "The Legendary Journey", but it explains how Raichu and Rios met. I don't own any of the Pokemon present, they all belong to Nintendo. Rios and Flareina are the only characters I do own.**

**Oh yea, a couple of last minute things. The perspective is set in third person, and the Pokemon will be speaking English. (Not really, but that's easier on me then writing their normal voice and translating it)**

* * *

"Get away from me!" a young Pichu cried out as he ran from three Murkrow. The little Pichu had swiped a couple berries from the mean-tempered birds, and thus a chase had begun. The three Murkrow caught up with the Pichu and began pummeling the little thing with their Peck attack.

After almost five minutes of a near-constant beating the Murkow flew away, leaving the Pichu in the alley. The little mouse was greatly injured, he was covered in scrapes, cuts, bruises, and wounds. He groaned in pain as he crawled away. Somehow the little Pichu had managed to climb onto the roof of a house and looked away at the grey sky.

"Why me?" he mumbled, "Why do I always get the bad end of the stick?" He was the runt of the litter, and thus cast out by his Pikachu mom. Pichu had to fight and steal to survive for almost his entire life. Nothing ever seemed to go right for him. Even though he was a Pichu, no human would take him in. He didn't know why, he was pretty cute after all, but people only saw him as a filthy stray.

A couple of tears rolled down the checks of the little mouse. He heard laughter and looked down into the yard below and saw several young children playing with a Growlithe. Pichu looked upon the dog with envy.

"Why is he so lucky? That Growlithe has probably never had to fend for himself a day of his life, and look at him. Living in the lap of luxury." The sky began to release rain and the playing children ran inside with the Growlithe shortly behind them.

"Heh, even the weather hates me." Pichu sighed and got down from the roof. He was walking down another alley and took shelter in a cardboard box. "It leaks, but at least its shelter." He shook himself to throw off some of the water. "I hope it clears by tonight. I've always loved looking at the stars."

At least he was given that luxury. A couple hours pass and the rain stops, just in time for the clouds to reveal the stars. Pichu crawled out of his soaked box and looked up at the sky. It was dark, but no stars were out yet. Then the first star appeared. "What was that tale I once heard a mom tell her kid? That if you wish upon the first star of the night, then your wish will come true?"

_I wish that I could have a family. Or at least a friend. That's all I want, a friend._

After he made his wish, Pichu sighed and found a bush to sleep under. The next morning Pichu awoke to a growling belly. He crawled out from under the bush and looked around. Growing in a nearby yard was a small Pecha plant that had a couple berries on it.

Pichu snuck into the yard and plucked the berries from the plant. He got down only enough to feed himself, no more. When he heard shuffling coming from the back door of the house, Pichu quickly ran and hid by the stairs of the porch. A young boy came down from the porch and began swinging on the swing-set in the backyard.

Pichu watched the little boy swing back and forth. He had a sad look on his face, like he was about to begin crying at any moment, and wasn't swinging with any enthusiasm. He sniffled a little and wiped a couple tears from his eyes.

_I wonder what's wrong with that kid. He seems so upset. _Pichu thought to himself as he watched the kid mope on the swings.

"Why won't my mom and dad listen to me? No matter how many times I tell them, they continue to just ignore me." the kid said aloud.

When he heard the kid speak, Pichu felt really sad. "This kid doesn't seem that different from me." he muttered to himself. Pichu cautiously crept out from his hiding place and approached the boy.

"Hey." This caught the boy's attention and he looked up to see Pichu standing in his front yard.

"Aw...what a cute Pichu." the boy said as he got up and approached the Pokemon. Pichu smiled when he saw the boy approach, then fell over when some pain in his leg flared up. The boy gasped, ran to the Pichu, and brought it inside.

The boy laid the Pokemon down on the bed in his room and bandaged the Pichu up as best he could. Both his mom and dad were out, so the bandages weren't put on as good as they could have, but they sufficed.

Pichu looked at his bandages, then at the young boy that was caring for him. "Why are you doing this?" the Pichu asked.

"You're hurt. I can't stand by and not help someone who's hurt." the boy replied. _Could this be the friend I wished for? _Pichu thought to himself, _I hope so, he's the only person that's ever been nice to me._

"By the way, my name's Rios." the boy said. Pichu looked at the boy's brown hair and deep-green eyes. A look of trustworthyness shimmered in the child's eyes. Pichu smiled when he saw that glint, he knew that this boy was going to be his friend. "Don't worry Pichu, I'm going to take good care of you."

When Rios told his parents about Pichu they didn't seem thrilled, but allowed him to keep it. Rios was only 5 when he and Pichu met. After Pichu healed, he stayed at Rios' house. Together Rios and Pichu grew close, right to the point of being best friends.

* * *

On Rios' ninth birthday, Pichu gave him his favorite present. After Rios blew out the candles on his cake and made his wish, Pichu's body began to glow. Slowly Pichu grew taller, his ears became longer, as did his tail. When the glow died, Pichu had evolved into a Pikachu.

That night Pikachu cast his own wish. As Rios' lay fast asleep in his bed, Pikachu looked out the bedroom window. The first star he saw was the very same star he had wished on over four years ago.

_You heard my wish and answered it. Thank you mighty wishing star, but now I have another favor to ask of you. Rios, this boy who sleeps beside me, has been kind to me for four years. I want to repay him. I wish I could become stronger. I wish I could become stronger for Rios._

After making his second wish, Pikachu curled up next to the nine-year old boy and went to sleep. Pichu was always sickly looking, nothing seemed to change that. That weak look carried over into the Pikachu stage. His tail and ears seemed droopy, and his colors seemed a shade darker from other Pikachu. Secretly, Rios' parents didn't believe that Pichu or Pikachu would ever be strong, that he'd be sickly all his life.

At first Pikachu's wish seemed to go unanswered. Days turned into weeks which turned into months, and still color wouldn't return to him. Then one day fate showed Pikachu's true power.

Rios was walking home from the grocery store, his hands filled with grocery bags. Pikachu strolled on the fence beside him, losing his balance every now and then. Rios laughed whenever his friend nearly fell, hearing his friend laugh made Pikachu smile. Then three men stood in Rios' path.

"Well well well, it looks like you're all alone little boy." the one in the middle said. He suddenly made a grab for Rios and snagged his arm. Rios screamed and Pikachu jumped to his friend's aid. The mouse sunk his teeth deep into the thug's arm, causing him to release Rios and a yell. Rios staggered backward and Pikachu landed between him and the men.

"Little punk." the man that Pikachu bit hissed. "We'll just take you and the boy!" As the men started to move towards the two, something within Pikachu flared up. "Pikaaa...CHU!" he yelled as he released an incredibly large Thunderbolt at the men. They all screamed in pain as the massive amount of electricity surged through their bodies.

When the attack was over, the thugs ran away. "Pikachu? How did you do that?" Rios asked in awe. How did he do that? Pikachu had used electricity before, even in his Pichu stage. But those times his power was weak, barely enough to fight off anything. Now Pikachu had suddenly gotten enough energy to knock out a Fearow, but just how was a mystery.

"I don't know. I just did." he replied. _Was my wish answered? Did the star hear me again and grant my wish? _Pikachu thought. "Aw man! Pikachu come on! We gotta get home!" Rios said as he realized that he was going to be late. Both the boy and the Pokemon began sprinting home.

That night Pikachu saw his star again. _Did you grant my wish again? Did you actually make me stronger? Thank you. _Pikachu curled up next to Rios and fell asleep again.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Rios' tenth birthday finally came, the day he could start his Pokemon journey. On this day Pikachu took a good look at his friend for now five years. He remembered how sad Rios was on the day they met, how Rios had taken him inside and cared for him, how they grew up together, how he had evolved on Rios' ninth birthday, and then how he fought off those thugs just a few weeks ago. He realized just how much Rios had changed due to him, Rios went from a sad little boy to a happy tall young-man.

Even though it was Rios' special day, it was very special for Pikachu too. Even though Rios made a wish and blew out the candles, it was Pikachu who began tearing up. A couple tears ran down his cheeks as he remembered how hard it was for him to survive, how this boy had taken him in when no-one else would, and now how the two of them would be going off on a Pokemon journey...together.

The next morning Rios packed his stuff, grabbed the Pokeball he purchased for Pikachu, the empty ones for catching wild Pokemon, and kissed his mom and dad good-bye. "Don't worry, I know its hard to see me go, but I will come back. That's a promise." Rios and Pikachu walked down the little path to the front gate. Rios stopped, looked back at his parents, then walked out the gate and down the street.

* * *

Several months passed since Rios started his journey, the only Pokemon that he's caught are a male and female Ralts, and that's only because the two Pokemon asked to join him. Pikachu is practicing his electrical attacks on a rocky wall, Rios is giving commands, and the two Ralts are watching.

"Go on Pikachu! Do another Thunderbolt!" Pikachu obeyed with a yell. This was one of his strongest let, it fractured a good portion of the wall and turned it into rubble. Rios was about to give another order, when an odd glint caught his eye. "What is that?" he asked as he walked over and picked up the object, it was a Thunderstone.

"With this I can evolve Pikachu into Raichu. But...does he want to be a Raichu?" Rios asked as he looked at his friend. "Guess its up to him." Rios walked over to Pikachu, kneeled down, and showed his friend the Thunderstone. "Listen closely buddy. This will turn you into a Raichu, but you can't go back. I'm not going to use this on you unless you want to evolve."

Pikachu thought for a moment, then answered "I don't want to evolve, not yet. I'm going to be as strong as I can before I'll evolve." Rios nods and puts the rock away in his backpack. "Whenever you're ready just say so." The group goes back to training.

* * *

Rios is now age thirteen, the female Ralts has become a beautiful and strong Gardevoir, and the male has become a handsome and equally strong Gallade. Pikachu however still has refused to evolve. Despite not evolving Pikachu is easily the strongest Pokemon on Rios' team. One thing has been noticed by Rios, Gardevoir, and Gallade...Pikachu has been spending more time by himself then usual.

Whenever they set up camp Pikachu scurries off into a tree and won't come down unless he's called, or dinner's ready. "I wonder if somethings upsetting Pikachu?" Gardevoir asks out loud as she watches Pikachu climb yet another tree.

"I don't know. He's gotten a little reclusive recently hasn't he?" Rios comments.

"I'm going to try and talk with him." Gardevoir states before walking over to the tree Pikachu's in. "Hey Pikachu is everything alright?" she calls up to him.

"Yea everything's fine." He calls back.

"You sure? You've been spending a lot of time by yourself."

"I've just had things on my mind, that's all."

"Care to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright, I'm leaving now. But remember if you want to talk I'll listen." Gardevoir walks back to Rios. "Any luck?" she shakes her head no.

Pikachu watched the horizon through a gap in the branches. He was thinking about his whole life. How had he become so strong? Why had Rios accepted him when no-one else would? Was it really because of one simple wish? Everytime he had a free moment he would ponder questions like those.

* * *

Eventually the day came when Pikachu decided to evolve. As he reached out and placed a hand on the Thunderstone; Rios, Gardevoir, and Gallade watched in awe as his body began to glow. Pikachu's tail grew longer, his ears changed shape, and he grew a little bigger. The glow died, the Thunderstone was gone, and a Raichu was standing where Pikachu was.

Something besides the physical features changed when Pikachu evolved. His fur was no longer a sickly shade, but was now radiant with health. He was no longer a sickly Pichu fighting to survive, nor a dingy Pikachu. He was now a healthy and powerful Raichu. Just look at him and you could feel the power emanating from this Raichu. He finally looked as strong as he was.

* * *

Raichu snapped out of his memories. He was looking up at the sky and had spotted his star. At the instant his eyes locked onto that glowing sphere, Raichu was flooded with memories from his past. He looked around and saw all of his friends.

Groudon was sleeping at the far end of the campsite, and looked like a large, snoring hill. Lucario was asleep against a tree. Leafeon and Glaceon were curled up against each other, fast asleep next to Arcanine who slept peacefully and seemed to be on guard despite his closed eyes. Latias was asleep next to the fire-pit. Latios lay right beside her with an arm over his sister. Gallade lay against a tree, Gardevoir lay beside him, with her head in his lap, and Mew was curled up between the two of them.

Then Raichu's gaze fell upon his 19 year-old trainer, Rios. Rios slept peacefully in his sleeping bag, his green eyes shut with a content look upon the young man's face. Beside him lay Rios' girlfriend of equal age, Flareina. Her red hair had fallen into her face and gave the sleeping girl a tranquil feel.

Finally his eyes shifted to the orange ball of fur next to him. He smiled at Raili, his girlfriend. Her gentleness always made him smile no matter how bad he felt on the inside. He admired her sleeping form beside him. How her body moved with each inhale and exhale, how cute she looked with her tail wrapped around her, all of it made her beautiful.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully beside him with a smile on her face and gentle eyes closed like nothing bad could hurt her with him around made Raichu tear up a little. It wasn't long before those tears began rolling down Raichu's cheeks. He was amazed at himself, how he went from a homeless Pichu fighting for survival to a powerful Raichu surrounded by friends and one being a beautiful girlfriend...it all caused his emotions to overflow.

Raichu looked back into the sky and found his star. _I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanted to say thank you. I asked you for a friend and you gave me the best one possible. I asked to become stronger for him and I've become much more than that. Now I have a family, I have a girlfriend who is sleeping beside me, and I'm strong enough to protect them. I can't ask for anything more. _Raichu fights the urge to burst out crying, _You're the cause of all of this. You're who to thank for my family, friends, strength, and girlfriend. So...Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for watching over me._

Raichu wipes the tears from his eyes and curls around Raili. He positions himself so her head is resting against his chest. With a smile Raichu wraps his tail around his girlfriend, and slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Well that is Raichu's story. Of his life before Rios, when he met Rios, the whole thing. Hopefully this story helps to explain some of Raichu's odd behavior in "The Legendary Journey". Go ahead and review, I just ask that you read "The Legendary Journey" before reviewing.**


End file.
